


Too cold for my liking

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hugs, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dahyun is not a huge fan of chilly weather.So, when the heater on the apartment she shared with her girlfriend broke, Sana comes up to snuggle with her out of nowhere. Dahyun loves her hugs, but she never knew it'll come to this.Or; i failed writing fluff and turned it into smut
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 59





	Too cold for my liking

Dahyun is not a huge fan of chilly weather.

She's not a fan of too warm sunlight when it's summer either, she prefers it to be balanced, not rainy nor too sunny. Just warm enough for her to feel comfy and maybe read a book while having a cup of tea, or maybe just cuddle up lazily with her girlfriend on the bed.

So, when the heater in her apartment she shares with her girlfriend broke in the middle of April, Dahyun feels her body is completely freezing. Sure everyone thinks she's exaggerating including her girlfriend (Dahyun felt betrayed after that), it's no use whether she used an oversized hoodie and multiple blankets, nothing could beat the warmth she felt when Sana would randomly cuddle her out of nowhere and carries her to the bed. The older would whispered a "Sorry sweetie, I think the heater and you will need to wait until next week," but deep down Dahyun wouldn't mind to wait if she got to hug Sana like this everyday.

It eventually became a routine of sorts. When Dahyun is watching a movie, Sana would snuggle up to her, and when Sana is cooking their dinner, Dahyun would embraced her back, vice versa.

The situation that Dahyun was in were a familiar one; Sana, with her glasses and laptop on, completely focused to the essay she's typing to. She already told Dahyun not to disturb her because the deadline is due tomorrow and she need it finished by midnight since her professor is shit. Dahyun agreed to it earlier, but now, when she had nothing to do since she already finished her assignments, Dahyun regretted doing so.

Dahyun huffed. She didn't skip hanging out with Chaeyoung and showering to be neglected like this. She wanted Sana's attention, anything. But as Dahyun glanced over the older, she found Sana completely absorbed with her essay. Sometimes sighing and scratching her head.

"Unnie!" Dahyun whined onto the pillow. 

"Hm?" Sana hummed without turning her head to the younger. "Wait a little longer and I'm all yours, dear."

"But I'm cold.." Dahyun slowly walked her way towards Sana, stopping right beside her. "I'm freezing here and i need your warm hugs. Can i? Please? I promised i won't bother you.." 

Sana fall silent for a while before she sighed in defeat. She turned her head up to Dahyun, sending her a little smile, then tapping her lap signaling Dahyun to straddle her. "C'mere baby," Dahyun face light up too quickly as she straddling Sana's lap. She wrapped her hands around Sana's neck as she finally rested her head on the older's shoulder, inhaling Sana's scent. Dahyun was in pure heaven.

Sana doesn't even seems to be bothered beside the fact that Dahyun is straddling her. That is untill she felt Dahyun slip down a little from her lap, then shifting higher to adjusted herself. Sana didn't payed attention to it so she went back to her essay. But it happened again after a couple of minutes. 

Something is up.

Another shift. Lower, then higher.

That's when Sana realized Dahyun's hitched breath, a small whimper escaping her lips.

Ah. I see.

"Well what do we have here.." Sana almost growled, her voice low and was enough for the younger's resolve to completely cave. "You finally find a way to warm your body up, aren't you?" Sana chuckles at Dahyun's humiliated whines. "So needy. Even though you just have to wait a little longer untill i finished my essay. I'm disappointed at you, Dahyunnie."

Dahyun feels even hotter at the mention of her nickname and the heat she didn't know had grown between her legs. She never knew grinding against Sana's thighs would feel _this good._

Heck, she never knew why she hadn't done it beforehand. She gasped when she felt Sana's hand pulling off her shorts with her ruined panties, before she slide her hand underneath her hoodie.

"Unnie.." She lifted her head from Sana's shoulder so she met her eyes. Faint blush colored her pale cheeks. "..your essay..." 

"They can wait." Sana smirked when Dahyun starts to grinding harder on her lap. "I need to punished you first, baby girl." 

A whimpers escaped Dahyun's mouth as Sana brushed her lips over her neck, slowly grazing the sensitive skin with her tongue then nibbling on it. Making sure to leave mark on Dahyun's pale skin. She went higher, to Dahyun's jaw, cheeks, and finally her plump rosy lips. Sana isn't gentle this time, from the way Dahyun moan to the kiss. They stayed like that for a while until Dahyun pulled away with a ragged breath. The saliva string between the two lips is the evidence of the intense kiss. 

Sana was pleased with her work. She always felt a sense of pride whenever she turn the younger into a stuttering mess before the main event. 

Sana's hand come lower, to her hip, and finally to her ass and kneading the soft skin. It made Dahyun more restless with the way she's grinding plus Sana's hand on her ass and she actually let out a faint groan. The poor girl were going to moan before she finds her lips already locked with Sana's. The kiss started gently but turned to their tongue all over the place. Whenever Dahyun flinched— even it just a tiniest movement, Sana would hit her ass and it hurt like fucking hell.

"Sana.." Dahyun whines as she pulled away from her lips. Hips still grinding like crazy to get any friction to her clit. "Please- i- I want you, Unnie. I need you-"

"No." Sana suddenly yanked back Dahyun's head by her hair, earning a whimpers from her lips. "You don't realize that you've been a bad girl, Dahyun? Disturbing me even though i already told you not to?" Sana chuckles again at Dahyun's humiliated little whines. "How about i watch you rides my thighs? You would like that, don't you?" 

Dahyun nodded eagerly with soft pants as she starts to grind faster against Sana's lap. Hand gripping Sana's shoulder to prevent herself falling due her legs starting to feel like jelly. Sana noticed how the younger girl reached her orgasm by seeing the look on her face; her eyes flutter shut, her rosy lips opened slightly, and Sana absolutely loves seeing Dahyun wrecked, by her. 

Dahyun let her head fall to the older shoulder, closing her eyes and felt sleepiness wash over her once she came down from her high. Sana engulfed her in a hug, giving light kisses on Dahyun's cheeks as she carries her to the bed. Sana pulled the blanket over the younger to keep her warm for the night, while she works on her essay.

Dahyun just hope, it'll be warm enough after she did _that._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk hit me up on twt if you have any suggestions for saida fics by me @sinnamon_mint


End file.
